In most sport utility vehicles (SUV), the spare tire is located on the rear underside of the vehicle. A winch type mechanism attached to a cable and yoke is used to secure the spare tire to the underside of the vehicle and permit ready access to the tire when needed. However, a thief can easily cut the steel cable attached to the yoke and remove the spare tire. Thus, the owner of the SUV will have the expense of replacing the entire winch mechanism as well as the spare tire.